


Under Your Skin

by littleprincehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Subspace, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Baekhyun wants to be a good boy for ChanyeolOr: Chanyeol sees if Baekhyun can handle not coming during an interview. Baekhyun thinks it’s easy, until it’s not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back again with another fic...its me babbbyy.  
> Anyways, I hope you're having a good start to the New Year. I'm on the struggle bus right now with classes. They have gotten way harder. I wrote this all out today because Zarahi and I ended up seeing that one chanbaek moment where Baek was messing with the hole in his jeans and Yeol broke his neck trying to watch him do that. That's how this idea came to be. Hopefully you like it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Also thanks Zarahi, for helping me with the fic title and always supporting me in my writing process. I love you :)

Baekhyun lets out a moan, as Chanyeol slowly inserts the buttplug into him.

“Look how pretty you look all full.”

Baekhyun feels the tears on his face drip down onto the carpeted floor, still oversensitive from the harsh morning sex they had.

“Now be a good boy for me and don’t come until after the interview, if you want to get fucked later.”

Chanyeol patted the plug further in. Baekhyun clenched down and bit into Chanyeols’ shoulder. Tears wetting the front of Chanyeols’ t-shirt.

“Shh baby, we have to look presentable for the interview.”

All Baekhyun wanted to do was start grinding down on Chanyeols thigh. Feel the rough denim against his aching cock.

Baekhyun slowly extracted himself from Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled fondly down at him, wiping the tears away and kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Let’s get ready for the interview.”

♡

Baek knew he had a high flush on his cheeks right now, but he couldn’t help it. They had finally gotten to the interview and he had sat down as slowly as possible. But the plug had still ended up pressed straight up onto his prostate.

Baekhyun slowly grinded down onto the chair trying to control his facial expressions as the plug pushed further onto his prostate. Baekhyun felt like he could come from just this, after a couple minutes.

He stops himself, thinking about what Chanyeol told him before they left the hotel room. He knows he can be a good boy for his husband and wait till later when he’s fucking him.

Baekhyun clenches his fist and inserts his fingers into the hole in his ripped jeans. He presses down onto the fingerprint bruise marks Yeol had left when he fucked him this morning; gripping his thighs harshly.

Baekhyun swallows back a moan, while the interviewer asked another boring question they’ve answered before.

His other hand moves towards his crotch and he presses down on it. He moved his hips again feeling the plug and making him clench further.

He looks over at Chanyeol sitting to the side of him, his eyes quickly shifting towards his husband’s fingers.

He thinks about how those fingers feel in his mouth, big and thick enough so when he inserts them inside, his mouth is always left stretched and gaping. He swallows down thinking about them pushing into the back of his mouth and choking him. How the drool would leave his mouth and drip down from his chin.

Chanyeol catches him staring and smirks.

Chanyeol moves his hand towards the hole in Baekhyuns jeans. He slowly inserts his own thick fingers beside Baekhyuns and pushes them out. Baekhyun watches as he moves further up into the hole of his jeans and presses down on a bruise, Baekhyun moans loudly. He feels his mind getting hazy.

The pain is sharp and exhilarating and Baekhyuns just realized he’s moaned out loud and the interviewer has stopped talking.

“Baekhyun are you okay?”

Baekhyun almost chokes on his spit when he feels Chanyeol press further onto the bruise making stars burst in his vision.

“Ye—ah...I’m,” he clears his throat, “I’m okay, just feeling hot.”

His voice was unusually higher than what it usually is and he knows he looks flushed and a little sweaty.

The interviewer looks at him suspiciously probably thinking he was weird. But he hears the interviewer move on. He lets out a sigh of relief.

He can now hear the interview slowly coming to an end, but he feels too hot and about to fall over the edge. He doesn’t think he’s going to make it.

Chanyeols’ fingers suddenly leave the hole in his jeans and move upward to rub down onto Baeks crotch. Baekhyun lets out a small whine in the back of his throat. Chanyeol leans into him like he’s about to tell him a secret.

“You’re being such a good boy for me.” He pushes down harder onto Baekhyuns’ crotch making him grind further down, onto the plug.

Baekhyun can feel his underwear already a bit sticky from all the pre-cum that had drooled out during the whole interview. He knows he won’t be able to last any longer.

Chanyeol moves his hand off his crotch and grabs the back of his sensitive neck and presses down. Baekhyun shudders and comes in his pants. Legs shaking through it and biting down on his lip so hard, to hold back his moans.

Right then he hears the interviewer thanking them for their time and getting up to leave. Baekhyuns completely unaware, cum still sticky in the inside of his pants and the buttplug still nestled inside his oversensitive hole.

He hears the boys shuffling around and getting up. He vaguely hears Sehun mumbling something about them ‘getting a room.’

“Baby, I’m right here, listen to my voice.”

Baekhyun hears the pull of Chanyeols deep voice and him whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Baekhyun slowly feels himself come down from his high. He feels overly soft and a little bit sleepy and then he finally looks over at Chanyeol. He’s got his infamous smirk on his face and a dark glint in his eyes.

“Had your fun?”

Baekhyun swallows hard, the pace of his heart suddenly increasing. He knew he shouldn’t have come and now here he is, knowing he’s going to get punished for it.

Chanyeol grabs both of his wrists, pressing down so he can feel the ache.

“When we get to the hotel, I want you stripped down and ready for your punishment.” Chanyeol growls the words into his ear, squeezing his wrists harder.

Baekhyuns’ dick lets out a faint twitch.

♡

Baekhyun enters the hotel room alone. Feeling his heart quicken thinking about his punishment. He quickly takes off his clothes, remembering Chanyeol’s instructions.

He walked over to their freshly made bed and kneeled beside it. His cock already red and aching since the car ride to the hotel. Chanyeol had held his wrists the whole time and whispered filth into his ear.

Baekhyun still had the plug inside him, knowing not to take it out. He knew if he did anything that Chanyeol hadn’t told him to do, he would get more punished.

Baekhyun heard the beep of the hotel room door click open. Baekhyun put his head down, staring at the floor, the position Chanyeol liked him to be in.

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol taking his jacket off. He heard him walk across the room and rummage through something. He heard the stuff fall onto the bed beside his head. He almost glanced up and refrained but years of practice had him not look up.

Baekhyun heard something heavy put in front of him and hear a small thump. He then heard Chanyeol let out a sigh.

“Look up.”

A clear command for Baekhyun to ‘look up at him’ and Baekhyun looked up quickly to meet the others gaze.

Chanyeol was sitting down on a chair in front of him, his legs spread wide out. He looked so delicious Baekhyun wanted to crawl over and unzip his pants and suck his cock right there.

“Come here. Across my lap, you know the position.”

Chanyeol said all this with cool authority and Baekhyun stumbled over on wobbly legs, feeling his heart pound. The thing is him and Chanyeol had done this before, but it had been a long time since Baek had misbehaved or come when he wasn’t supposed to.

Baekhyun put himself over Chanyeol thighs, feeling the cool air of the hotel room on his exposed hole. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol hum an appreciative noise.

“Always so beautiful laid out like this.”

He felt Chanyeols cool hand graze his plush ass, his fingers ghosting over the plug. Baekhyun pushed back onto it wanting to feel it.

“Let’s take this out.” Chanyeol tapped the end of the buttplug.

Baekhyun let out a deep moan as Chanyeol pulled the plug out, leaving his small hole gaping.

“Now, how many do you think you deserve for your behavior?” Chanyeol said rubbing his giant hand in circles over Baekhyuns ass.

Baekhyun whined, feeling the calluses on Chanyeols hand and fingers, from all the work and guitar playing he does.

“Ten?” Baekhyun said his voice coming out strong but he knew he would be a mess in a couple seconds.

“Use your safe word if it’s too much.”

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeols hand came down swiftly after, “Count.”

“O-ne!”

Baekhyun felt the sting of the hit and the ache after. Chanyeol rubbing across his ass again trying to soothe, right after another one came down.

“Two!”

This one stung a little harder across the swell under Baekhyuns ass. Baekhyun had went to grab Chanyeols arm on instinct.

Chanyeol grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them behind his back, straining his arms, “No touching.”

Baekhyun let out a cry as another harsh slap came down on the same spot.

Baekhyun felt tears prick his eyes and he let out a choked out ‘three.’

After that it was a blur. Chanyeols hands had come down fast and hard and Baekhyun could barely get the numbers past his lips.

He was aching and tears were streaming down his face. He had resorted to pushing his cock in between Chanyeols open legs and rutting his cock on one of his thighs. Chanyeol had seen him and then added five more slaps to his count.

Baekhyun was a mess. At the last spank he felt his dick let out a small blurb off cum. His toes ached from standing barely off the ground for so long and he just wanted to come already. His mind had gone hazy for a while now.

Chanyeol soothed him, “You did so well baby. I think you deserve a reward now.”

Chanyeol let go of his arms, Baekhyun felt them again, after they went numb around ‘six’. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up and put him down on their carpeted hotel floor and walked towards the bed. Picking up the lube bottle and bringing it back towards the chair.

“How do you want it?”

Baekhyun looked up at him, Chanyeol knew his favorite positions but it really depended on Baeks mood and how hard he wanted/needed it that day.

Baekhyun hiccupped, “On the carpet.”

When Baekhyun wanted it particularly hard he would want it against a hard surface or something that would leave bruises and marks on him. Baekhyun positioned himself face down and his ass up, one of his and Chanyeol’s favorite positions.

“Fuuuck you’re so hot like this.”

He heard Chanyeol zip down his pants and position himself behind him. Baekhyun felt Chanyeols cock rub against his hole.

“Still so open for me baby. Want to keep you full always.”

Baekhyun let out a moan and moved his hips back teasingly. Chanyeol let out a deep groan, watching Baekhyun grind himself back on his cock.

Suddenly he felt Chanyeol push the head of his cock in and let out a deep moan, “Still so tight, even after a plug.”

Baekhyun grabbed the carpet to hold as Chanyeol pushed all the way inside. Baekhyun touched his nipples squeezing them. His balls heavy and aching for release.

Chanyeol finally grabbed his hips and fucked into him. Baekhyun let out tiny moans feeling Chanyeols big cock, tease his prostate with each push.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun clench tighter around his cock and growled, fucking into him faster. Baekhyun felt the burn of the carpet on his knees, heightening his pleasure.

“Fuc—Chanyeol it feels so good.”

Chanyeol pushed in deeper, encouraged by Baek and fucked him harder. Baekhyun felt the carpet dig further into his knees and elbows. Chanyeol spanked his already sore ass. Baekhyun felt like he was flying, his mind had gone back into the haze. Deep under.

Chanyeol grabbed his hair pulling him up by it and fucking into him. His pace getting more brutal and Baekhyuns dick leaving wet pre-cum on the carpet. Baekhyun felt it, he was about to come.

“Show me how much you love it when I fuck you.”

Chanyeol pulled his hair and slapped his dick _hard_. Baekhyun came, stars exploding in front of his vision and he felt like he was soaring.

He felt Chanyeol let out deep grunts and finally come inside him with a harsh bite on his neck.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pull out and pick him up and put him on the bed. He heard him rummage around and finally come back with a wet rag to wipe him down. Suddenly, he felt a cold sensation touch his ass. Baek was sure it was the medicinal cream Chanyeol always kept to put on after these types of spankings.

“Baby, I love you, come back to me.”

Baekhyun felt the kisses on his face and Chanyeols hand caress him. Baekhyun finally came back to reality. He kissed Chanyeol on the lips, mumbling his ‘love you’s’ and compliments, in between. Chanyeol laughed deeply at Baekhyuns soft compliments.

He grabbed his face pulling him closer towards him, “I love you Park Chanyeol. Thank you for doing this for me.”

Chanyeol smiled, kissing him sweetly on the nose, “You don’t have to thank me every time we do this. I know you need it, but I need it too now.”

Baekhyun kisses him one more time and snuggled into Chanyeols arms, knowing he was safe and taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people who are waiting for the Chanbaekhei sequel, trust me it will come but not for a while. I'm currently in school and there's a lot of readings and assignments I have atm so I don't know when. And I'm trying to write another fic, which would be my longest to date so look out for that.
> 
> Links to reach me:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )


End file.
